Second Chance
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Von finally gets his chance to go see Hitomi again, but when he gets there, they're a bit uneast around each other, will they ever have the second chance at what they had? And who's out to get them? V+H Please R+R!


Hey everyone! This is my first try at an Escaflowne fic, so I hope it meets all your expectations and that you all enjoy it. This is two years after Hitomi returned back to the earth. I do not own anything you may recognize here, though I wish I did. Well, enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

First Chapter: Coming Back to You 

Von sat at throne, the kingdom had finally been rebuilt, which all of his people were grateful for. He was king now, and his people loved him. But some things still troubled him, and he knew something was missing. It was _her_. And only she could fix the void he felt inside of him.

"My King, Alan has come to see you sir," said a guard as he bowed to Von.

"Very well, let him enter," said Von. 

"Yes sir," said the guard as he motioned for his partner to open the doors. Soon Alan stepped into the middle of the room and bowed toward Von, "I haven't seen you in a long while. I have something to show you," said Alan taking a dark blue stone out of his pocket. "I found this during my journey to find the map of the hidden city. It's a wishing stone I think. But you may only make one wish, and then it cannot be used anymore. I decided to give it to you as an apology for the events that had occurred two years ago and hopefully be able to gain your friendship once more," said Alan.

Von stared at the stone for a moment before nodding his head and getting out of his sit at the throne. "Thank you Alan," said Von emotionlessly. As Alan gave Von the stone he whispered into his ear, "Use it well, just remember, once you get there, you won't be able to come back."

Von nodded, Alan knew what he wanted to do and he knew the cost. "Thank you," said Von out loud so that the guards could hear, "You may leave now."

Alan bowed once more and headed out the door.

"Guards, while I am gone, make sure that Jonathon is in charge. I will take a leave of absence, but rest a shore, I will return," said Von. _One day, _thought Von silently.

"Yes sir," said the guards. Von quickly headed through the back door to the throne and ran up to the king's room. He walked out onto the balcony where he saw his people.

"Von, you're going to find her aren't you?" asked a sudden voice behind him. He quickly turned around, "Muriel, I didn't see you there," said Von.

"I heard what Alan said and saw what he gave you. You going to find her aren't you?" asked Muriel sadly. Von nodded and stared back outside at his people whom all lived in harmony at the moment.

"Then I wish you the best of luck. I still can't believe you're going to give up your kingdom just for that girl," said Muriel trying to not sound so sad.

"You know just as well as I do Muriel, that I would find her if it takes me the rest of my life, I swore I'd see her again," said Von not turning to look at her.

"I understand, in that case take this with you," said Muriel as she took something from underneath her shirt. "Your mother told me to give this to you when you were certain who you wanted to be with for the rest of your life, before she died. She said to give it to you and that you'd know what to do with it," smiled Muriel sadly.

Von looked down into Muriel's hand and saw the long forgotten necklace that his mother had worn before she had died, and nodded to her, "Thanks," he said. He took a deep breath and held onto the necklace and stone tightly, hoping not to drop it. _I wish to travel to the blue moon to find Hitomi, _wished Von silently with his eyes closed.

Suddenly a bright blue beam of light shot down onto him and soon he was flown into the sky. (A/N: He's still on the balcony so that's how he was able to beam up into the sky.) 

_I'm finally coming back to you, Hitomi, _thought Von as he flew off.

"Did he get it?" asked a sudden voice behind Muriel.

"Yes, he did," said Muriel with tears starting to stream down her face.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but I hope you all enjoyed it so far and I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please review my fic though; it was my first try at an Escaflowne fic, so please tell me what you thought of it so far, thanks! Ja ne! ^-^

Fallen pheniox   


End file.
